Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow
by LorelaiGilmore82
Summary: It snows ;- TIVA
1. Chapter 1

„Yes boss! ", Tony spoke into the receiver, "Must have come down shortly after you passed there."

He stumped back to their car through the high snow, "No. No way out until the next two days the Sheriff or whatever he is called told me," he looked up in the sky. Sighing as he sensed it had also started to snow. "There's a Bed & Breakfast a few miles back the road, we'll check-inn there and meet you in Washington D.C. as soon as the road is cleared. – Will do boss!"

He hung up and opened the car door to climb backinto the driver's seat.

"What's going on?" Ziva was eager to know but preferred to stay in the warm car.

"Avalanche! It's all over the road. No way back to Washington D.C. for at least the next two days," he updated her, "Already told Gibbs. Told us to keep warm," he flashed her a smile while saying that.

Ziva sighed, that had definitely not been her plan for the weekend. They had spent a whole week investigating a murder in the Appalachian Mountains. A freezing week. They had stayed in a rather chilly motel and she was surprised that no one had caught a cold or worth so far. But another two days in this nowhere land, she didn't no how to cope with that.

"And now?" she asked Tony.

"Saw a B&B some miles back up the road. Guess we should take a room and wait it out," he offered.

"I think we have no other choice!" she mumbled more to herself and leaned back against the seat, closing her eyes. She needed to make a phone call and cancel her date. Damn it. This George had been promising.

--

Because of the bad weather condition it took them nearly an hour to get back to the B&B, which doesn't help to lighten Ziva's mood.

Finally they stepped into the small lobby and headed towards the reception.

"Welcome to the Parker's Lodge. My name is Anne," and elder woman greeted them friendly, "I assume a room for two," she smiled at them.

"Actually we need two rooms," Ziva corrected her immediately. Her insistence somehow hurting Tony.

"Two rooms? I'm afraid I have only one double room left. We are booked out because of the weather," She shrugged apologetically, "There's another motel about 10 miles further up the road. I can call them if you want to, " she offered.

"There's no way I'm getting back in the car and on the road again today, Tony," Ziva exclaimed tired.

"So that means we take the room?" he frowned at her. She nodded in reply. She had hoped for a nice evening with George, dinner, dancing and maybe some fun in other departments and now she was stuck with Anthony DiNozzo in the middle of nowhere, sharing a room with him and would be forced to spent the night watching silly movies. Life could be so unfair.

--

Tony opened the door to the small but comfortable room on the second floor.

"Nice," he recognized somehow surprised. In the centre of the room was a big king sized bed. To the left was the bathroom and through the window they looked out onto a peaceful frozen lake.

Ziva was somehow less impressed and flopped herself onto the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"I'll take a shower," Tony stated earning a nod from Ziva. The minute the bathroom door closed Ziva had her phone out and dialled George's number. Unaware that Tony could hear every word that was spoken in the next room.

"Hey George it's me," he heard her say.

"Who's George?" Tony mouthed silently to himself.

"I'm sorry, but I have to cancel our date tonight!"

"A Date? Why does Ziva have a date?" Tony wondered, but then again, why not.

"Stuck in a blizzard," he heard her continue, "Sure we'll catch up! – You too." She hung up and Tony heard her rummaging through the room.

Quickly he stepped under the shower and turned on the hot water. A welcomed change to the cold winter night outside. He started musing about what he just heard. Who was this George. She never had mentioned anyone named George. As a matter of fact she never had mentioned anyone at all. Why was this bothering him so much, he wondered. Was he jealous?

"Ha, heck no!", he said out aloud. But what was it then.

--

When he stepped out of the steamy bathroom, Ziva had changed into a bathrobe obviously waiting for her turn to hit the shower.

"Anne just came up and asked if we would like to eat dinner. Since there is no chance to go anywhere else, I agreed. Hope that's okay," she looked at him.

"Yes, sounds good to me," he agreed.

When Ziva returned from the bathroom she wore tight black jeans and a green blouse. Tony looked up at her, when she crossed the room, admiring her. He wondered how something so casual could look so damn sexy on her.

"Ready to go?" she asked him kind of annoyed which reminded Tony, that she obviously would have preferred to spent the evening with this George rather than with him. He grinned mischievously. He wouldn't be the famous Anthony DiNozzo, if he couldn't make this a night that would cause her to forget about this George.

He flashed her one of his best smiles and then linked arms with hers "Of cause, Sweetcheeks!"

They entered the dinning room and were surprised how crowed it was indeed. It seemed that every guest at the B&B had come down for dinner. A young man called Tommy guided them towards a small table a bit aside from the others. They had again a wonderful view over the lake.

"It's somehow ... ," Tony thought about a word, while pulling out Ziva´s chair for her.

"Romantic?" she asked.

"Yes," the thought surprised him. It really was romantic.

Ziva was more than surprised that she actually started to enjoy this evening. The conversation was light, the meal Anne served was delicious and Tony made her laugh again and again. So at least she had got her dinner tonight and against all odds, she had to admit it couldn't have been any better.

Soft piano music filled the room. Tommy had sat down on the old piano in the corner and was soon surrounded by an elder man who had worked in the kitchen playing the violin.

Tony studied Ziva's face, while she looked at the two musicians. Would this George have taken her dancing, he wondered.

He reached for her hand that was placed on the table and took it in his. Her head spun around, her eyes questioning him as he got up.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked her softly.

Her eyes widened. Did she hear that one right. The smile on his face told her so and suddenly she felt her knees go week.

"I'd love to," she barely whispered and followed him to the dance floor. The eyes of the other guests following them as they made their way through the tables.

"What a beautiful couple," a woman in her 60ies whispered to her husband, "You never looked at me like that!"

The husband was smart enough not to answer that and just nodded.

Tony placed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her close, their bodies touching sending shocks of electricity through them. Ziva's arm reached around his neck, while he took her hand in his and placed them on his chest. Their eyes locked. The world around them faded as he swayed them gently to the music.

"True love," they heard someone say and another one agreeing. They had just eyes for each other. Ziva thought she had never been this nervous in her whole life before. All thoughts about George were forgotten, since this was where she really wanted to be. She thanked God for blizzards and avalanches. And may it snow until New Year's Eve. She didn't care as long as she could stay in his arms.

Slowly, very slowly he bent down to her. Searching her eyes for conformation before his next step. He pulled her even closer and then placed an ever so gentle kiss on her lips. They kissed slowly to the rhythm of the music.

When Tony finally pulled away he looked into her dazed brown eyes, filled with desire.

"What about George?" he asked.

"Who's George," she answered smiling not wondering how Tony knew about him, "Take me to bed!" she told him and followed his lead up the stairs, while being watched by the other guests.

--

When they were out of sight Tony picked her up and carried her up the stairs continuing to kiss her. Her arms firmly placed around his neck. Effortless he opened the door with one hand and placed her on the bed. She smiled up at him, this special smile she saved just for him.

"Maybe it's just too early in the game, but I thought I'd asked you anyway," he whispered gently to her, "What are you doing on New Year's Eve?"

"What are you doing?" she grinned at him.

"This!" he started to kiss her passionately, pushing her into the covers. Soon his hands found their way under her blouse exploring the unknown territory.

She gasped when his hands made contact with her breasts, slowly rubbing her nipples. She held on to him, not trusting that this was really happening. He was unbuttoning her blouse now to gain more access. Tossing the not needed item on the floor. He kissed his way down her neck and to her breasts, twirling his tongue around her hardened nipples, hearing her moan in pleasure.

He thought he was burning! He nearly ripped of his shirt, causing Ziva to squeal in delight, when she started to play with his chest hair. He slowed down their pace. They had time. They had the whole night and probably the next. He rolled onto his back, pulling Ziva with him. Holding her tight to him. Their bare skins touching. She cupped his face and kissed him, deeply, madly, truly. He had never been kissed like this. And he would never get enough of this. He didn't care what Gibbs would say. To hell with rule number 12. He would no one allow to take her away from him.

She sensed his shift of thoughts and was slightly worried that he would regret what they had just started.

"You're okay?" she asked him.

"Never been better," he smiled at her. Starting to kiss her again. He had just made a decision.

She started to kiss her way down his body. Running her hands to his chest hair that she found so damn sexy. When she reached his stomach, she felt his muscles tense under her. Slowly she unbuckled his pants, pulling them down together with his boxers. Admired him and flashed him a grin, obviously satisfied with what she had found.

He gasped when she lowered her head and started to play with him. Putting him in her mouth and letting her tongue dance around him. He had never met a woman who had been this confident, at least not at the first night. And she knew what she was doing. He moaned her name. Getting harder than he thought was possible. She kept sucking and teasing until he couldn't take it anymore and pulled her up to press her into the covers again. Somehow he managed to get lost of her jeans and started to continue his exploration. He kissed her stomach and started his way up her inner thighs. Then letting his fingers dance over her clit, entering with his index finger, finding her more than ready for him. The pleading look in her eyes told him not to wait any longer. He lifted her hips slightly and slowly entered her, giving her time to get used to him. She let out a gasp of satisfaction, feeling him in her was the most amazing feeling she'd ever experienced.

They started their dance of love making, first slow, soon faster. Screaming each others names. After the last shockwaves had left their bodies, he pulled her close, nuzzling into her. Pulling the blanket over them he gave her a sweet kiss and whispered, "Good night, Sweetcheeks!"

--

Two months later it was New Years Eve. Tony had somehow managed to refuse any invitation they had received. He wanted this night just for the two of them.

"Where are we going?", Ziva asked impatient.

"Won't tell you yet!" Tony laughed. Ziva´s eyes were covered with a blindfold. They were driving now for nearly two hours and she was getting curious were he was taking her.

Finally they reached their destination and Tony helped her out of the car.

"Can I take the blindfold off now?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, now you can!" Tony whispered.

She did as told and gasped. They stood in front of the frozen lake they had seen two month ago for the first time. At the far end she could see the B&B. The lake was illuminated by hundreds of candles. Tony glanced at his watch.

"It's almost midnight, " he said guiding her onto the lake, "5,4,3,2,1 ...!"

The lake was illuminated by a firework. Ziva stared in amazement. Taking in the beautiful colours. She turned around.

"Tony this is ... ," she stopped.

Tony was kneeling in front of her, holding out a small box.

"Tony!" she gasped.

"Ziva David, the first night we spent together here at this beautiful lake I made the decision that I would never let you go again. Will you marry me?"´

Tears started to dwell up behind her eyes. She couldn't say something, so she just nodded. Pulling him into her arms and kissing him.

"Yes!" she whispered, "Yes."

He placed the small diamond ring on her finger. And kissed her hand, smiling brightly at her.

"I have booked a room," he grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

For all of you who demanded a sequel. But this is really the end now, okay!

Enjoy, Lorelai

--

Six month had passed since that day out on the frozen lake, where Ziva had made him the happiest man in the world. Six month in which they had had to cope with Gibbs reaction to their engagement, where they had to convince him that it could actually work to have an engaged couple on the same team. Six month in which Gibbs had slowly given in and declared that there was no rule without an exception.

Six month in which they had moved in together, in which they had fought and loved each other and six month in which he had always woken up with her by his side.

Tony sighed when he reached for the vacant spot beside him. He missed her. But he had no time to dwell in self pity he had to get dressed. McGee would be here in an hour to pick him up. He had no time to waste. He couldn't believe that it was over. But who knows maybe what was coming now was even better, than being engaged to Ziva.

Ziva woke up in a foreign bed, disorientated. Only slowly she realized where she was and why. She missed him, but she had no time to think about that, she had to get dressed. She had to stop to think about him, it only made her nervous. And she must not be nervous now.

--

He stood in front of the altar, fumbling nervously with his tie. He glanced at McGee who seemed totally at ease, which was rather unusual for him. He looked at the small wedding party. Just the NCIS family and some close friends. Even three of her friends from Israel had come to celebrate with them. Contrariwise to his and her fathers who had preferred to stay away from the wedding. But he didn't really care; all he wanted was her to come down the aisle. Telling him that she would be his forever.

He glanced at his watch, she was already running late. She, Miss Always-on-Time, was running late for her own wedding. He smiled at that.

The minutes passed and she still was not there. He started to worry and asked McGee if he could check what was going on. It felt like an eternity until he came back, shaking his head and then whispering into Tony's ear.

"No one knows where she is," this was not easy for McGee to say, but he knew he had to, "They left the hotel about thirty minutes ago."

Tony nodded and fixed his eyes to a spot on the wall not daring to look around. It was a fifteen minutes ride from the hotel to the chapel. She had to be here by now, if she didn't …

The rabbi stepped at his sight, followed by the priest, both giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she'll be here any minute, my son," the rabbi tried to ease the tension. But Tony only stiffened at his words.

--

Gibbs stood in front of the chapel tried to reach Abby's mobile phone, but got no answer. He was worried by now. He was pretty sure that Ziva wouldn't just run out on Tony.

"Where's she?"

Gibbs turned around and looked into Jenny's questioning eyes.

"I'd wish I knew." He answered honestly.

"You don't think, she …, "Jenny didn't trust herself to finish the sentence.

"No! I don't think so!" Gibbs stated, but his confidence was fading.

--

She was forty minutes late now. Tony closed his eyes. She wouldn't come. He swallowed hard and was preparing himself to turn around and to face the inevitable, when he saw the other people in the chapel rising from their seats.

Music filled the room and there she was, arms linked with Gibbs who walked her down the aisle.

He swallowed again, a tear escaping his heart and falling down his eyes, when he looked at the most beautiful woman in the world. Her full length white-dress fit her perfectly. Her hair was up in a kind of bun, single strands dancing around her face when she approached him. The widest smile he had ever seen on her face, her eyes shining, tears dwelling up when she stood beside him.

Gibbs kissed her on the cheek, smiling and then took Tony's hand and whispered into his ear: "Car broke down!"

He took his seat beside Jenny and smiled at Abby who stood beside Ziva as her bridesmaid.

Tony kept smiling at Ziva and gently unveiled her, giving her a gentle kiss on the lips. Only turning away from her, when the rabbi cleared his throat.

The ceremony went by and the time for the vows approached. The priest looked at Tony and said: "Tony you have chosen to write your on personal vows for Ziva. Please read them to us now.

He turned around and took her hands in his, looking her directly in the eyes. He knew exactly what to say, he didn't need to read the words, they were deep down in his heart, treasured for ever.

"Ziva, my life was dark before you brought the sun to it. Lonely and cold. It was like being stranded on a lonely shore, having a boat but no sail to set. And then someday you stepped into my life and gave me some cloth and a needle. And I learned that there were worlds to explore I didn't even dreamed of. And today my sail is set and there's nothing more I wish and want, than you coming with me. Sail away with me Ziva. And with you by my side I know, that the sun won't ever come down on me again. You made me the man I am. I love you, so much it takes my breath away."

Tears were falling down her face, when she listened to his words.

"Ziva", the rabbi nodded at her, "Let us hear your words for Tony."

"When I came to NCIS I believed I had lost the ability to love. I thought after all the hate I had experienced in my life, all the blood; I didn't have the right to feel something. So I locked it all away deep down inside of me. And I swore to myself I that I never would fall in love with someone again. And I fought it, again and again. But I couldn't fight you, Tony. Piece by piece you have put my heard back together, warming that part in me, making me feel again. You were my sun too. And I would go anywhere with you. To the end of the world and back. It doesn't matter. As long as your with me."

The tears hadn't stopped while she said all this and Tony's eyes glistened when he whipped her tears away.

"You and me forever," he whispered.

"Thank you both, for these wonderful and wise words," the rabbi spoke and continued with the most awaited part of the ceremony.

The two lovers confessed their love for each other and exchanges the wedding bands, awaiting the long desired words.

"You may kiss the bride!" The rabbi and the priest announced.

Tony bended down, catching her face with his hands and placed the most loving kiss on her lips she had ever felt. She slung her arms around his neck, while the wedding party rose from their seats and applauded.

"Jethro, is that a tear in your eyes, that I see?" Jenny eyed him surprised.

"Got something in the eye," he lied. Smiling at Tony and Ziva, who were still kissing each other. This was a good exception to the rule, he thought.

--

Late that night Tony carried Ziva up the stairs to their familiar room at the B&B and lay a gently down on the bed.

"I love you!" he whispered, kissing her deeply, fumbling with her dress.

"Tony?"

"Mmh?"

"How much room is on this boat of yours?" she asked.

"Just enough for the two of us," he grinned.

"Oh, that's too bad," she sighed.

"Heh?", he did not understand.

"Because there are going to be three of us soon." She smiled at him.

Tony's eyes widened in shock. "Are you saying, I'm going to be …?"

Ziva nodded. "Yes daddy!"

Tony's shocked face turned into the brightest smile. He leaned down and kissed her stomach. "I'll never let you down, my little one. And just so you know it. Daddy is head over heals in love with your mom."

The End


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the awesome reviews

Thanks for the awesome reviews. But this is really the last part now!! I mean it! No sequel!

Enjoy xox Lorelai

--

Ziva woke up in the middle of the night, feeling pain. She tried to roll over to her side, which was given to her enormous corpulence not the easiest task at hand. Maybe she just needed to walk a bit. She tried to crawl out of bed, without waking Tony. Carefully she stepped up, but then again a sharp pain pervaded through her abdomen.

"No, walking is definitely not a good idea," she whispered to herself and set down on the bed again.

She really was done being pregnant. The first month had been wonderful. Feeling how the little human being grew in her. The first kicks, the first ultrasound they had made, the first heartbeats they had heard. It all had been wonderful but the last month had been just horrible.

She couldn't move, she couldn't sit she couldn't do anything at all. At least it felt like this. She looked like a whale, close to burst. She was so sick of being pregnant. And she was sick of sharing a bed with Tony like siblings. All they did was cuddle. It drove her crazy that they couldn't be intimate anymore, they way they used to be.

Not that they both didn't wanted it. Oh no they did. Tony never failed to give her the feeling that she was the most beautiful and sexiest woman in the world, even though she looked like a big, fat cow. It flattered her to see the want and admiration in his eyes. But there was a point in a pregnancy, where mind blowing sex was just not an option.

"Ouch," she covered her mouth, "Okay, that was definitely not just a kick. Tony!!"

Ziva shook is shoulder.

"Mmmh," was the only reply she received.

"Tony! You need to get up! Now," she insisted a bit louder.

"Why?" Tony yawned, "It's Sunday."

"I think you daughter doesn't agree about staying in bed."

"What?" Tony yawned again not getting the hint.

"What I am trying to say is that I might have contractions," Ziva stated matter of factly.

In seconds Tony was up. Jumping to his feet and running to their closet, fumbling for the over night bag they had packed in advanced.

"What, what, what now?" He stared at Ziva holding the bag in one hand, while the other ran through his hair in a desperate kind of motion.

"You might get dressed, before we go to the hospital," Ziva recommended.

"Oh yeah right," he grinned like an idiot.

He dropped the bag and grabbed for his jeans and shirt and even composed himself so much that he helped Ziva to get dressed. Once this was settled he leaded her carefully down the stairs towards the car and placed her on the passenger seat, throwing the bag in the back.

"Okay, you hang in there," he said more to calm himself than Ziva, "We'll be at Bethesda in no time."

"I doubt that since you are driving," Ziva joked but winced when another contraction shook her body.

That was enough for Tony to hit the gas pedal and break every existing speed limit. In record time he stopped the car in the hospitals parking lot and jumped to Ziva´s side to help her out of the car.

They made their way to the ER, Tony yelling all the time for help, which Ziva found slightly inappropriate since she was not dying or anything like that, but was too busy keep up with Tony than to say something. Finally they reached the reception and Tony started to fill out hundreds of forms while Ziva was already wheeled away.

--

Ziva laid in a warm and comfortable room, monitors beeping, controlling her and the baby's heartbeat.

"Hey there," he greeted her softly and placed a tender kiss on her lips. Resting his hand on her belly, "How are my two favourite girls doing?"

"We're good," Ziva smiled at him.

"What did the doctor say?" Tony wanted to know, pulling a chair close to her.

"That it will take its time," Ziva sighed already bored.

Tony nodded squeezing her hand. He couldn't believe that soon there would be three of them. A family. Their family. He smiled.

"What?" Ziva eyed him curiously.

"Nothing. Just happy!"

It took nearly four hours before the doctor and the accoucheuse stepped back into the room.

"So Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo, now it's getting serious," the doctor announced and introduced Tony and Ziva about what would happen next.

Ziva was still her calm, cool, Mossad-Chick self, Tony however was a nervous wrack. He held her hand and tried to breathe the pain away for her. But after hours of being in labour, Zivas façade and composure started to fade away. She wanted this to be over. She wanted the pain to go away.

"I hate you!" She yelled at Tony.

"What for?" He stared at her in shock.

"For putting me through this. I'll never let you touch me again." She shouted, causing Tony to shrink two feet, when he saw tears streaming down her face.

The nurse gave him a reassuring smile, as if to say that this kind of behaviour was normal. He kneeled down beside Ziva. Taking a cold flannel whipping the sweat and tears from her face. Giving her a kiss on the cheek. Which only caused her to cry harder.

"Mrs. DiNozzo you really have to work with us here now," the nurse tried to get through to her, "It's almost over, but you need to press."

But Ziva had no energy left to do such thing. She was exhausted. She was in pain. And all she wanted to do was to go home.

"I can't!" she whined.

"Yes you can, and you will," the nurse told her.

Ziva shook her head in disagreement and let the tears fall freely. "I can't," she repeated steadily.

The nurse got worried. She needed Ziva to continue pressing otherwise it would risk her life and the baby's. She pulled Tony aside and whispered to him.

"She needs to press, Sir." She said with emphasis. Tony nodded. He had to come up with something. He looked at Ziva for what seemed an eternity. Finally he stepped to her side and asked the nurse to help Ziva sit up a bit. Quickly he slipped behind her. Having her back and head rested now against his back. His legs at her sight and his hands finding hers. He leaned into her.

"Ziva, sweet chicks. Just hang in there a little bit longer," she shook her head again, "I'm hear with you. We'll do this together. You and me forever, remember. You're not the one the give up. And you'll make me the proudest man on this planet. She's nearly here our little princess. I know you can do it!" He squeezed her hand and placed a kiss on her cheek, "I love you!"

Ziva squeezed his hand back and then nodded at the nurse, who smiled back, when Ziva started to press again and ten minutes later the little wonder was there.

Tears of joy running down their faces when they held the little bundle of life in their arms. Not getting enough of just staring.

Tony stepped out of the room to make a quick phone call and then nuzzled beside Ziva on the bed. Wrapping an arm around her and kissing her gently, then his little daughter.

"Thank you," he said, a tear running down his face.

"For what?" Ziva asked confuse.

"For this, there is nothing more I could ask of you. You have given me the greatest gift of all," he pointed at the little girl and then taking one of Ziva´s hands and placing it over his heart, "And for making me burst of proud. I'm proud of you Ziva and you have never been more beautiful to me than right now," He kissed her again. This time more passionately.

Both didn't recognized that their sweet interlude was watched by the NCIS family, who where all smiling brightly, about the wonders of life.

--

Three weeks later Tony rolled at his sight, breathing heavily.

"I thought you didn't wanted me to touch you ever again," he grinned at Ziva who was still catching her breath.

Seconds later she was on top of him, smiling mischievously.

"Shut up and ….," that was all she got out before Tony had captured her lips again. Starting another round of mind blowing sex.

The END


End file.
